


The Men Who Look Good in Suits

by CherryEmbly



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Junjou Romantica, Naruto, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), Possibly Others - Fandom, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: But Most of It Is, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, It's Not Always Smutty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say a well-tailored suit is the equivalent of lingerie for men...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Men Who Look Good in Suits

**Author's Note:**

> I find a suit wearing man particularly sexy myself, so I put together this Super Smash Brothers style series of one shots of some of my favorite ships getting into trouble at the hands of a good looking man in a suit! 
> 
> It's a lot of smut, but there's SOME plot and when it gets fluffy, it gets REAL fluffy so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takano has Ritsu particularly flustered today...

Ritsu was close to defeat and set his head facedown on the table as a defense mechanism. He was distracted and dangerously close to doing something he swore he’d never do, initiate. 

“You’re being unreasonable,” Takano barked at him. 

“You’re being unreasonable,” Ritsu mimicked. _I can’t let him know he’s armed himself with his greatest weapon, I must remain strong._

“Get up from the table,” Takano hissed, putting a large, warm, hand on the back of Ritsu’s head. 

Ritsu blushed under the touch. He knew that if he looked up, his boyfriend would see his flustered face. _Must. Remain. Strong._ “I’m okay. You should go, you’ll be late.” 

“Huh!? You’re seriously going to make me go alone?” Takano’s gruff voice was mixed with disappointment and annoyance. 

Ritsu felt the urge to lift his head from the table, but knowing what he’d see sent the hotness rushing back to his face. He considered the scene playing out exactly as he knew it would. He’d look up, Takano would see his flushed face, he’d ask what it was about, they’d argue, Ritsu would finally tell him, more likely than not in an embarrassing word vomit resulting from lack of patience and said flustering, and then the ever so amorous Takano would dump all of his responsibilities and drag Ritsu to the bedroom. Ritsu could feel his ears warming as he thought it. _Shit, if he sees my ears, I’m done._

“It’s the kind of thing you go to with a significant other.” Ritsu argued, though he could hear the rebuttal before it was even voiced. 

“You are my significant other.” Takano began to sweetly rub Ritsu’s head, causing him further disruption. 

Ritsu wanted to shake his head free of the tender touch but he was already pouring all of his energy into not allowing himself to become aroused at the flurry of instigators, and so he simply sat still. 

“Hey…” Takano’s hand started to touch the tip of Ritsu’s left ear. “Why are you blushing?”

_Damn it. I was doing so good too._

“No reason,” Ritsu responded simply, his voice muffling into the table. 

Takano crouched down so his head was at Ritsu’s waist in the chair. It was an attempt to see his face, but he was too far forward on the table. He did, however, spy something else in his new position. “Liar.” He reached his hand out and started to poke at the bulge in Ritsu’s pants. Ritsu gasped at the feeling and his head shot up from the table. Takano’s voice was nothing but pure confusion when he spoke again. “Did I do something special to warrant this?” 

“Nope,” Ritsu replied, actually a bit relieved that the man was now crouched as he took the opportunity to try and calm his face. 

But is relief was short lived, as Takano stood back up and walked to the head of the table where he could properly see Ritsu. In that moment Ritsu knew he’d be unsuccessful in his mission. Takano stood before him in his brand new, navy blue, pinstripe, Italian cut, suit. Ritsu’s face flushed over. He never said so out loud, but he always thought Takano was incredibly sexy. He liked him most with his glasses on, and ever since they began living together, he'd been able to see the man at his sexiest; fresh out of the shower, casual wear on their days off, done up for the day before the stress of work wore on him. The vision before him however, _his_ man dressed to the nines in a fresh pressed suit, it was next level. 

Takano watched his, usually shy and reserved boyfriend, take the sight of him in hungrily. He tried to follow his gaze to whatever part of his appearance was causing the man to behave so uncharacteristically, when a final look at himself made it click. “Is it the suit?” 

Ritsu was without the ability to lie or resist the question as he nodded slowly, mouth slightly agape. Takano snickered and then began laughing. Ritsu was already as red as he could be, drinking in the image before him, so the clear mocking didn’t even scratch the surface. Takano slyly walked around the table and laughed more as he watched Ritsu’s stare follow him like a hawk on its prey. Placing one hand on the table and one on the back of Ritsu’s chair, Takano leaned down over his boyfriend and kissed him passionately. When he felt the other’s tongue brush against his lips he pulled back, eliciting a rare sound of disappointment and irritation from Ritsu. 

“So, you like a man in a well tailored suit. I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Takano whispered before leaning in for another short kiss. This time when he pulled back, he stood upright. “Well, I’d better get going.” 

The words rushed across Ritsu like a slap in the face. “W-what?” 

Takano chuckled, pushing the base of his suit jacket back so he could slide his hands into his pockets. _This asshole is doing this on purpose._ Takano stood in silence for a few seconds, memorizing just how starved his boyfriend was for attention. “You said so yourself, if I don’t go now, I’ll be late.” He glanced downward towards Ritsu’s waist. “You’re not in any position to go anywhere so it doesn’t make sense for me to waste any more time waiting for you.” 

_I won’t beg for you to stay_ , but as the thoughts crossed Ritsu’s mind, he also realized how easy it would be. _If I did, even if I asked just once, he’d definitely stay._ Ritsu wondered if his resolve was truly strong enough. 

Takano picked up on the internal struggle and leaned down again, half-smiling as he did. “Was there something you wanted to say?”

Ritsu didn’t move or speak. He was quickly realizing he wasn’t strong enough. His attempts to resist the delectable sight before him were causing him to shake under his rigidity. _I am literally trembling with frustration._ The last of Ritsu’s previously inoperable senses under his extreme arousal opened up to join forces with the others, as his nose took in the heavenly cologne. He was annoyed. _Why is my body betraying me?_

“Well as much as I’d love to stay and tear you up, this dinner is with a really important author so…” 

Ritsu was getting too close to relenting for his comfort, as the thoughts filled every opening in his mind. _No don’t go. Stay here and fuck me. I have to have you now._ Ritsu used all the power left in his body to drop his gaze from the well-clad man. He sighed in relief. It was like getting a break from some extreme torture, but Takano was not the kind to surrender in such a battle. He reached forward and used his unnatural strength (the source of which was still unknown to Ritsu after three months of cohabiting) and turned the chair Ritsu was sitting in so his waist was no longer shielded by the table. 

With a hand on either side of the chair, and Ritsu’s green eyes locked in his own once again, he smiled seductively. “I guess this is my fault, I can’t really leave you this way. What kind of boyfriend would I be?” 

Takano leaned in and took another deep kiss from Ritsu, instinctively moving his hands to Ritsu’s waist to unbutton and unzip his pants. He parted their lips and dropped to his knees quickly. He gently rubbed the bulge in Ritsu’s boxers, before he reached inside and pulled the, hard and already leaking, organ free of the fabric. He smiled at the sight. “Hmm. You’re harder than usual…” 

Ritsu was further betrayed by his body when every brainwave of ‘stop’ or ‘shut up’ left his lips as pants or moans in the anticipation of the moment. Takano gave Ritsu’s cock a few hard strokes first, chuckling as the man arched his back into the feeling and moaned loudly. Unable to resist any longer he leaned forward and licked the tip, lapping up the, not insignificant, amount of precome. Then, inspired almost entirely by Ritsu’s impatient thrusting, Takano closed his mouth around the shaft, twitching with excitement. He was working fairly quickly, until he glanced up at Ritsu and saw a golden opportunity.

Ritsu had his head thrown back and eyes closed as he took in the pleasure of the blow job, but Takano was interested to see just how powerful a negotiation chip this really was. He pulled off of the cock, simply stroking it lightly. Ritsu groaned with irritation. “Ritsu, look at me.” Ritsu panted hard but ignored the request. “It’ll do more for you if you watch me suck your cock.” The lewd language sunk into Ritsu, but his body betrayed him again as he thrust into the, too loose grip, of the man below. Takano completely let go, not touching Ritsu any longer. “I won’t keep going until you look at me.” 

Frustrated, impatient and desperate, Ritsu slowly opened his eyes and found the hazel ones below. Takano smiled at his victory and returned eagerly to the task at hand, closing his mouth over Ritsu, this time taking him whole into his mouth. The resulting sensation for Ritsu was like finally giving in to peer pressure to try a new drug and getting instantly addicted. His eyes locked on the scene. _Takano, sucking me off, in a suit. Defenses shattered._ Explicitly erotic things typically embarrassed Ritsu too much to turn him on, but Takano found his Achilles’ Heel. He watched the man bob up and down feverishly, matching the vision with the feeling of the hotness over his overly excited shaft. 

His moans were few and far between as his arousal was pushed far past anything vocal, and soon he felt the great rush creeping up on him. His hands flew naturally to the brown hair below, pushing forcefully at the head it belonged to as a volcano of pleasure erupted and enveloped his body. The orgasm tore his eyes, against his will, from the beauty below as he closed them to ride out the orgasm, which was notably stronger than his usual ones. Relenting to his loss of vision he focused his attention on the feeling of Takano licking and sucking his cock clean of any residual liquid. He breathed heavily as Takano finally released him from his mouth and tucked him gently back into his boxers. 

He slid his way up Ritsu’s body, until he was able to to drag him into another fervent kiss. He parted with a tender smile. “That will have to do until I get home. I’m going to be late now, and I’ll probably have to sit next to someone lame, like Mino.” 

Ritsu stared at Takano as he stood back up, straightening his tie and the pieces of his jacket that had become bunched. The action on it’s own sent jolts of electricity down into Ritsu’s rapidly re-hardening self. “It’s your fault for looking so good in a suit,” Ritsu embarrassingly retorted. 

Takano turned, fearing his own ability to continue resisting the final prize, and waved a hand. “Watch out Onodera, now that I know your weakness, I do plan to exploit it.” He disappeared into the hallway. 

Ritsu looked down at his, already erect, cock and admitted defeat. He stood up and jogged into the hallway where Takano was just opening the door. Ritsu ran forward, reached his hands around the man and pushed the door shut. Takano laughed at Ritsu's arms wrapped around his chest. He reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling Ritsu around until he was pinned between him and the door. 

“I’m going to have to invest in more suits.”

**Author's Note:**

> I won't give away any secrets about any future ones, but if you want to request a pair, comment it or toss it at me on Tumblr @thejazthegr8! :)


End file.
